Bajo las sábanas
by Magik-Illiana
Summary: A Betty Cooper siempre le han gustado los cuentos de hadas y siempre ha creído que Archie era su príncipe azul... pero se equivocaba. Lo que Betty no sabía es que, a veces, la princesa se enamora de otra princesa. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Por si alguien lo dudaba, ni 'Riverdale' ni 'Archie', ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.**

 **Porque, de hecho, si así fuera me iba a olvidar yo del triángulo amoroso y eso que llevamos dos episodios, xD.**

* * *

 **Bajo las sábanas**

A Betty Cooper siempre le habían gustado los cuentos.

Desde que era niña y su hermana Polly se escabullía a su habitación en medio de la noche para leérselos bajo las sábanas, refugiándose así de un mundo que, en opinión de Betty, era más oscuro de lo que debería. Pero los cuentos, y Polly, siempre habían logrado darle esa sensación de hogar, de seguridad, de sentir que todo iba a ir bien, que su madre nunca había sabido transmitirle.

Después, aquel pequeño círculo se había ampliado con Archie.

Archie...

Su vecino, su mejor amigo, su primer amor.

Y llegó el verano y se fue tan rápido como había llegado, aunque no dejó nada como estaba, como debía de ser. Jason Bloom desapareció, pero para Betty su mundo entero se había desvanecido en el aire, sin que nadie lo llorara, sin flashes o monumentos, sin que nadie se percatara. Sólo ella.

Polly se había ido. Los cuentos, junto a ella.

Archie era un desconocido, el fantasma de su mejor amigo. El chico que le había roto el corazón al no corresponderla. Tampoco podía sentirse segura con él. Sencillamente, por más que lo deseara, aquel refugio que habían construido, aquel mundo de dos en el que sentirse a salvo, no podía repararse.

Pero, como solía decirse, cuando una puerta se cerraba, una ventana se abría a cambio.

Ella había llegado a su pueblo gris, enfundada en una elegante capa negra y una delicada nube de perfume caro y arrastrando un aire de femme fatale que ya lo hubiera querido para sí su mismísima tocaya.

Ella, Veronica.

En los cuentos, incluso en las historias que aún devoraba a la luz de su flexo antes de acostarse, los villanos vestían de negro. El negro era sinónimo de oscuridad, pero irónicamente Veronica Lodge, cuyo color predilecto para vestir era el negro que también teñía su cabello, había traído luz a su vida.

Poco a poco, como si hubiera sido su misión en una película de espías, Veronica se había abierto un hueco en su vida. Había luchado con uñas y dientes, mostrándose con sus virtudes y defectos, dejando claro lo que había sido y lo que quería ser. Y ella, al principio, no había confiado, no había visto más que a una rival donde, al final, encontró a una auténtica amiga. A veces, cuando Betty rememoraba los primeros días de Veronica en Riverdale, se avergonzaba de sí misma por desconfiar, por poner a Archie en primer lugar, en lugar de a la chica que la había defendido sin dudarlo de Cheryl.

Ahora Betty no sabía qué haría sin Veronica en su vida.

A veces, tenía la sensación de que eran un mismo ser. Como si las hubiesen separado, pero el destino las hubiera reunido de nuevo. Se acordaba entonces de la Blancanieves de los cuentos, pues entre las dos podían hacerla realidad: Veronica con su cabello azabache y ella con su nívea y pulcra ropa, casi a juego de su piel. Incluso podía incluir a Archie, con su llameante pelo rojo, puesto que todos sabían que Blancanieves tenía los labios como el rubí... pero Archie había dejado de existir.

Betty no sabía ni cómo, ni cuando, había ocurrido, pero así era. Archie había dejado de ser el astro a través del cual girar, para que fuera ella misma, Betty, con sus dudas y sus anhelos, lo que pasara a primer plano. Y Veronica a su lado, la compañera perfecta.

Como aquella noche, que la había acompañado al Pop's sin ni siquiera preguntarle por qué, pese a que era tarde y pronto tendrían un examen de álgebra. Veronica se había reunido con ella en su sitio habitual, acomodándose en el asiento de enfrente, donde permanecía en esos momentos. Callada, con los dientes apoyados en la pajita que se hundía en un batido doble de chocolate. No estaba sorbiendo, tan solo sujetaba la pajita con aquel aire pensativo e inconfundible. Betty recorrió el contorno de sus labios, donde quedaban huellas del pintalabios rojo oscuro de Channel que conservaba como oro en paño, sintiendo que algo se prendía en ella.

Apartó los ojos, azorada.

¿Pero qué le ocurría esa noche? No, mejor dicho: ¿qué le ocurría normalmente?

–¿En qué estás pensando? –preguntó de repente, mientras comenzaba a sentirse culpable, pues imaginaba la respuesta de su amiga. Por eso, negó con la cabeza, un tanto avergonzada, pues no había duda: era sencillamente idiota.

–En que dentro de poco podré sacarme el carnet de conducir y entonces te sacaré de este pueblo –Veronica clavó sus oscuros ojos en ella, logrando que Betty se sintiera entre impresionada y asustada, pues no le pasó desapercibido el cambio de ritmo en su corazón. Su amiga, entonces, agitó la cabeza, antes de inclinarse hacia adelante–. A ver, ¿qué ha hecho Archie ahora?

–Nada.

–O sea, que no estabas aquí componiendo intensas canciones country para adolescentes –los ojos de Veronica eran terriblemente escrutadores, como si pudieran leer hasta el último centímetro de Betty, lo que la hizo encogerse levemente... y no sabía por qué. Veronica, por su parte, debió de darse cuenta de que no eran las habituales cuitas por Archie, ya que su sonrisilla burlona desapareció en el acto–. Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿verdad?

Betty asintió, de pronto no encontraba su propia voz.

–Betty... –se estremeció al oír su nombre susurrado suavemente por aquella voz que tan bien conocía. Sin embargo, se vio incapaz de hacer algo que no fuera clavar la mirada en sus propias rodillas–. Ese pobre batido se va a sentir despreciado. Ahí, toda la noche esperando a que le hagas caso. Pobrecito –Veronica le dio un toquecito juguetón en el pie, mientras ladeaba la cabeza–. Cierto es que te da cierto nivel ser rechazado por Betty Cooper, pero aún así... me da pena.

No pudo evitar sonreír, divertida.

–¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres tonta? –logró preguntar, sintiéndose más cómoda, mientras se incorporaba un poco. Agarró la alta copa de cristal, donde había su batido de vainilla favorito, para probarlo.

Frente a ella, Veronica sonreía con petulancia, aunque no tardó en hacerse la ofendida.

–Por todos es conocido, incluso en este pueblo, que la viperina e ingeniosa lengua de Veronica Lodge no conoce parangón –le guiñó un ojo con descaro, sacándole otra sonrisa, esta vez teñida con un sonrojo agradable, cálido–. ¿Ves? Puedo emplear palabras como parangón en una frase. Creo que eso hace que no me adecue a tu descripción. Y, mira, también he usado adecuar...

–¿Te has comprado un calendario con palabras?

–Vienen de serie –Veronica se señaló a sí misma, enarcando una ceja–. Zorra con clase e ingeniosa –dijo con naturalidad, ocultando lo mucho que le dolía haber sido así en el pasado. Betty no se lo había dicho, pero dudaba que hubiera llegado a ser tan horrible como Veronica creía. No, una persona que hubiera mostrado tanta amabilidad, incluso ternura, con alguien como Cheryl Blossom no podía tener ni un mero rastro de maldad.

 _¿Cómo será uno de sus abrazos?_

De nuevo turbada por sus propios pensamientos, cuyo origen no lograba entender, decidió concentrarse en el batido. Bebió un poco, antes de señalar:

–No eres una zorra.

–Claro, porque me estoy rehabilitando. Tú me ayudas, ¿recuerdas? Eres un poco como mi madrina.

Y, de algún modo, aquella última palabra desencadenó todo. Quizás era porque Veronica no la había presionado, sino que se había limitado a darle su espacio e intentar hacerla reír, algo que siempre acababa consiguiendo. Quizás era que el dique empezaba a desbordarse, que el muro que La buena chica había construido llevaba tanto tiempo conteniendo la verdad que estaba a punto de caer. La cuestión fue que Betty habló, una sola frase, pero una que podía significarlo todo.

–Mi madrina, una amiga de mis padres, nos suele regalar calendarios con palabras –dijo y, al no sentirse incómoda, al no sentirse juzgada, pudo proseguir–. Dice que es una buena práctica para los exámenes de acceso a la universidad... y a Polly le encantaban.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Betty?", la voz de su madre resonó por su cabeza, haciendo que callara tan súbitamente como había empezado. El desprecio aumentó, al añadir: "Es una Lodge, ¿cuántas veces he de decirte que no es tu amiga? ¿Cuántas veces he de repetirte que no puedes fiarte de ella? ¿Acaso quieres acabar como Polly?"

 _Veronica no es Jason, puedo confiar en ella._

 _Veronica es..._

Al quedarse callada, su amiga había alargado la mano por encima de la mesa hasta hacerse con una de las manos de Betty. Apoyó sus esbeltos y suaves dedos sobre los de ella, haciéndole saber en silencio que estaba ahí. El contacto de la piel de Veronica fue como una pequeña y emocionante descarga eléctrica, que le hizo darse cuenta de que no sabía muy bien qué era Veronica para ella. Bueno, sí que sabía que era su confidente, por lo que le contó la agria discusión que había mantenido con su madre cuando había insistido en visitar a su hermana, a quien echaba terriblemente de menos.

Veronica escuchó en silencio, frunciendo el ceño en algunas partes, sobre todo en las que tenían que ver con la complicada relación que Betty mantenía con su madre y que casi nadie conocía. A Betty no le extrañó aquel entrecejo tan arrugado, fruto de la clara incomprensión que su amiga debía sentir, puesto que su madre y ella se querían y estaban muy unidas, algo que Betty envidiaba... aunque las chicas buenas como ella no hacían esas cosas, sino que se limitaban a poner buena cara.

Pero ya no podía más. No le quedaban fuerzas. Por más que intentara frenarlo, La buena chica estaba desapareciendo y eso la hacía sentirse como al final del verano: sin seguridad, ante un vacío aterrador y desconocido.

–No quiero dormir en mi casa, hoy no –finalizó, titubeante.

–De acuerdo. Vendrás a la mía, haremos una de esas fiestas de pijama que se supone que hacemos las adolescentes –Veronica posó su otra mano sobre la de Betty, encerrándola con mimo–. Y podremos hacer esa escena de Grease. Tú cantarás Hopelessly devoted to you, tras que yo cante Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee y, sinceramente, creo que podemos lograr que Archie se tiña el pelo de rosa. Sí, ya sé que es un chico, pero es el problema de que sólo salgamos con él y Jughead.

–No llames a los chicos.

–¿Estás segura?

–Si no te importa...

–No, no, claro. Pues una fiesta de dos, entonces.

Le pareció que algo en Veronica cambiaba, pero tampoco era capaz de distinguir el qué, ya que tampoco parecía haberse enrarecido el ambiente. De hecho, caminaron hasta la casa que compartían las Lodge hablando de todo un poco: las clases, los últimos acontecimientos que habían sacudido Riverdale... y Polly. Le habló muchísimo de Polly y se sintió bien, ya que su amiga no la había conocido, ni había estado en el pueblo cuando su hermana cayó en desgracia.

En parte, era por la falta de prejuicios; en parte, porque estaba haciendo exactamente lo contrario de lo que su madre quería; en parte, porque la hacía sentirse más cercana a Veronica y en los últimos tiempos eso se había vuelto un factor importante para ella. Le gustaba pasar tiempo junto a Veronica, ver sus reacciones y sus sonrisas, darse cuenta de que estaban construyendo algo sólo para ellas, al margen de Archie y Judhead, pese a que mantenían una buena relación con ellos.

Y aquel pequeño mundo se materializó en la cama de Veronica, cuando Betty le habló de las noches que había pasado escuchando cuentos debajo de las sábanas. Veronica no lo había dudado ni un momento: debían homenajear a Polly aquella noche, leyendo cuentos bajo las sábanas.

Sólo ellas dos con una linterna.

El cielo sobre ambas era de suave color perlado.

–No tengo cuentos aquí –le confió Veronica, acomodándose a su lado, mientras colocaba una revista en su regazo–. Casi todas mis cosas se quedaron en Nueva York –suspiró con tristeza, por lo que Betty sintió un deseo casi irrefrenable de abrazarla, pero sabía bien que Veronica Lodge estaba reñida con la compasión, no la soportaba. De hecho, su amiga se esforzó en sonreír como sólo ella sabía hacer y añadió–: Pero esta mañana he comprado el Vogue y eso sí que es un auténtico cuento de hadas. ¿O es qué existe un final feliz mejor que ponerse estas botas?

–Mucho más bonitas que las de siete leguas.

–Desde luego.

Estuvieron hojeando la revista durante un rato, aunque al final Veronica cayó rendida y se internó en el dulce mundo de los sueños, el cual parecía rehuir a Betty. Quizás era por la proximidad de Veronica, pero no podía dormir. Se giró sobre sí misma, reposando sobre un lateral, para contemplar a su amiga, con el pelo desparramado por el colchón y sus ridículos y perfectos labios entreabiertos.

Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba besarlos.

De lo mucho que deseaba abrazar a Veronica, volver a sentir su piel contra la de ella.

¿Qué hacían las buenas chicas en esos casos? ¿Qué es lo que querrían los demás de ella? Por algún motivo, era lo primero que Betty pensaba cuando tenía alguna clase de problema o dilema. Siempre pensaba en los demás, en lo que querrían y en lo que ella debería hacer para ser la hija perfecta, la alumna perfecta, la amiga perfecta. La buena chica se hacía cargo de la situación, arrinconándola en aquel lugar oscuro que poco a poco iba creciendo, llamando a la rebelión.

¿Por qué no podía hacer lo que quisiera? ¿Por qué su primer instinto era pensar en su madre, en no decepcionarla ni a ella, ni a nadie?

"Porque el mundo te traicionará, Betty" le recordó, despiadada, la voz de su madre. Y, aunque cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando conjurar un recuerdo feliz que la borrara de su mente, la presencia de su madre era demasiado fuerte. "Recuerda aquel fin de semana de principio de curso. Te traicionaron, Betty. Archie y Veronica se besaron, ignorándote... porque tú siempre sobras. Tú no puedes aspirar a una Lodge. No eres lo suficientemente buena, ni guapa, ni lista..."

Comprendió que su madre no diría algo así, sencillamente explotaría por... La verdad era que no tenía muy claro si lo haría porque fuera una chica o porque fuera Veronica Lodge, a quien había odiado desde que había sabido de su mera existencia.

Aunque... si explotara, si se enfadara, ¿qué más daría? No sería la primera vez y ahí estaban, discutiendo como siempre. Su madre se había negado a que fuera animadora, pero había conseguido serlo y era feliz entrenando y poniéndose el uniforme antes de los partidos. Quizás la fiesta había supuesto un revés, pero también la había ayudado a afrontar una verdad que, hasta entonces, no había querido ver: Archie no sentía nada más que amistad por ella. Y, aunque había dolido, había hecho que se olvidara de él, que sus sueños pasaran a estar ocupados por la luz de ónice...

 _¿Qué quieres tú, Betty?_

–Veronica –murmuró, echándose hacia adelante para recortar distancias con ella. El corazón le latía con tanta rapidez, que temía que se le fuera a salir del pecho, mientras que tenía tanto miedo que no sabía ni cómo fue capaz de colocar una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga. ¿Y si salía mal? ¿Y si a quién decepcionaba era a Veronica? Eso no podría soportarlo. Pero... ¿pero y si salía bien? No lo lograría hasta intentarlo, incluso si lo intentaba y fallaba, bueno, ya había sobrevivido–. Veronica.

–¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa, Betty? –preguntó la chica con un hilo de voz.

–¿Crees que debería haber cuentos donde la princesa acabe con una princesa?

Se maldijo a sí misma, por estúpida. ¿Cómo podía iniciar aquella conversación así? Veronica se iba a pensar que estaba loca y, quién sabía, quizás no andaría tan desencaminada.

A su lado, Veronica frunció el ceño, mientras se recostaba en un costado, quedando frente a ella. El corto camisón negro se le enredaba por el cuerpo, dejando ver sus preciosas piernas, también sus bonitos hombros, donde el pelo salía despedido en todas direcciones tras haber estado un buen rato durmiendo.

–Eh... –logró decir, confusa–. ¿He oído bien?

–¿Por qué no hay cuentos donde la princesa acabe con otra princesa? Bueno, no tiene que ser necesariamente una princesa, puede ser una caballera o una posadera o, yo qué sé, cualquier cosa.

–Viva la igualdad –asintió Veronica, frotándose el rostro con una mano.

–No dejo de pensar en eso y... dado que tú supuestamente eres ingeniosa...

 _¡¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?! ¡Para, Betty, PARA!_

Entonces, como si acabara de tener efecto un conjuro, la expresión de Veronica cambió. Al principio, sus ojos entrecerrados se abrieron cómicamente, aunque luego los clavó en los de Betty, muchísimo más despierta, incluso interesara. Betty pensó que entre sus latidos y las estupideces que pensaba por los nervios, iba a acabar por volverse loca.

–Creo que tienes razón y que debería haber cuentos así –ladeó la cabeza, con aire juguetón, como si de pronto estuviera disfrutando del momento; se inclinó sobre Betty, curvando sus preciosos labios–. Y, por si Kevin pregunta, también creo que debería haber cuentos con el príncipe besando a otro príncipe o porquerizo o lo que sea –hizo un gesto con la mano, antes de alzarla para colocar una rubia onda tras la oreja de Betty; a ésta le sorprendió apreciar que Veronica estaba nerviosa, ¡Veronica, la persona más segura que conocía! Nerviosa, un poco ansiosa, Betty tragó saliva–. Y creo...

–¿Si?

–Creo que... estás muy guapa esta noche, Betty Cooper.

Se sonrojó. No pudo evitarlo. No cuando Veronica le decía aquello, una clara mentira, ya que ella no era... Entonces se vio reflejada en la brillante negrura de los ojos de Veronica y se vio mejor que en cualquier espejo, lo que interrumpió las palabras que casi abandonan su boca.

–De hecho –prosiguió Veronica, acercándose aún más; sus cuerpos estaban a centímetros de fundirse en uno, amparadas bajo la suavidad de las sábanas–, creo que siempre estás muy guapa. Si no recuerdo mal, fue una de las primeras cosas que te dije: que debería ser la abeja reina porque eres guapa e inteligente... e increíble...

–Es verdad.

–Recuerdo todas las cosas que te he dicho. Todas las que me has dicho.

Betty se sintió sobrepasada por miles de detalles, de recuerdos de las dos, de cómo Veronica, desde el principio, se había preocupado por ella y sólo por ella. Había intentado que saliera con Archie, porque era lo que Betty deseaba por aquel entonces; se había esforzado por hacer las paces, por hacer que se sintiera mejor tras el rechazo, le había regalado flores y una cita para dos en el salón de belleza...

–Veronica... –murmuró, ligeramente aturullada, aunque sintiéndose de pronto muy, muy feliz–, ¿me podrías dar un beso?

–Espero que sean más de uno.

Las dos se inclinaron, buscándose la una a la otra, para que sus labios se unieran. Al principio fue con torpeza, con cierta timidez, pues era su primer beso, pero después Betty se sintió increíblemente a gusto y se abandonó a él. Rodeó a Veronica con los brazos, atrayéndola hacia ella, donde, al cabo de un rato, se quedó dormida. Las dos enlazadas, como si fueran un solo ser.

Al día siguiente, al despertar, Betty descubrió una sonrisa en sus labios y a Veronica a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Le acarició el pelo distraídamente, descubriendo que la luz de un nuevo día se filtraba a través de las sábanas. Sabía que iban a tener que regresar al exterior, que el mundo seguiría siendo oscuro y lleno de misterios, pero ya no importaba tanto, pues mientras tuviera a Veronica a su lado, siempre iba a tener aquella pequeña burbuja de felicidad, donde todo iba a ir bien.

* * *

 **Creo que nunca he shippeado TANTO como para ponerme a escribir fics habiendo visto sólo dos episodios, pero en serio que me muero de amor con estas chicas, tan monas ellas :3**

 **Y, como siempre, los reviews son siempre bienvenidos ;)**


End file.
